Joy and Brock, sitting in a tree
by kamikaze2007
Summary: Whe Brock returns to Pewter, the one most excited about his return isn't exactly who you'd expect.  Short one-shot made in a challenge thing.


**A/N: Oh my god! Three, THREE, _THREE! _Three updates from me at once? This is madness! No, THIS. IS. ...What? You expected me to finish that? Anyway, this is a short one-shot made as part of a "Challenge" my friends and I did, so read, review, and enjoy! Also keep in mind part of this challenge was to write as much as possible about any Pokemon pairing for a half hour straight, so it isn't very long, or good, for that matter, at least, in my opinion. I hope you love it anyway!**

* * *

It was tough being a Nurse Joy. Healing insolent brats pokemon and not even getting a thank you. This is why Pewter City's Nurse Joy was so fond of the former gym Leader Brock. He actually paid attention to her. He appreciated her. And according to town gossip, he was coming back from Sinnoh. Oh, what pick up lines would he come back with this time? What new pokemon did he get? What stories would he have to tell? Nurse Joy shuddered to think he might have found... god forbid, someone ELSE. No, couldn't happen. Whenever he tried to flirt some random girl came in and pulled him away by ear. Would Brock stay, or would he go to yet another new region with Pallet Town native Ash Ketchum. The less respectful trainers joked that he was travelling with Ash so much they had something going on, but Joy would refuse to take them seriously and mentally bitch slap them across the room. Suddenly, someone ran into the Pokemon center in a panic.

"He's back! Brock's back you guys!" The boy yelled.

"What?" Was the popular response in the center. Everyone promptly ran outside to greet their favorite gym leader. Nurse Joy managed to get to the front of the pack. Was it the authority that came with being a nurse? Maybe. Anyway, Brock stepped out of a car and waved to the woman inside.

"Bye, Mrs. Ketchum!" He shouted as the car drove off. He turned around to thunderous applause and cheers from the whole of Pewter City. "Oh, wow, hey guys!" Brock greeted. "Good to see everyone again!" Then his eye caught Nurse Joy. "NURSE JOY!" He yelled stooping in front of her and kissing her hand. "May I say you are just as stunning as you were the day I met you. Joy tried to hide it, but she blushed and giggled. "I have some great news for everybody!" He declared. "I have discovered that my true calling is to be a pokemon doctor!" Joy's heart skipped a beat and everyone gasped. "Yup, from now on, I will be managing the Pewter City Pokemon center alongside nurse Joy!"

"R-really?" Nurse Joy asked, as bewildered as anyone else.

"Yeah, I even already have a Chansey." Brock boasted. Okay, so now Joy was to work alongside the man she admired? This was the best day ever!

"What about Pokemon breeding?" Someone asked.

"Oh, that's gonna be a hobby from now on." Brock shrugged.

A random woman in the crowd said, "Will you breed with me, Brock?" This garnered laughs from everyone who, after shaking hands with the gym leader, departed into their respective houses.

Once everyone was cleared out, Brock turned to Nurse Joy. "So, let's head to the pokemon center."

Joy nodded. "Yes, let's." And they set off towards the pokemon center. Once inside, they hard a loud crash.

"What was that?" Brock asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like it came from the back room." Joy said.

When Joy and Brock reached the back room, theyfound a couple people dressed in black. "Burgulars!" Joy shouted. The men in black grabbed nurse Joy and held a knife to her neck.

"If you want her throat to stay attached to her body, you'll stay back, dude!" One threatened.

"Don't hurt her!" Brock yelled.

A thief snorted and sent out a Zangoose. "Stand back or Kratos here wll bite your legs off!"

Brock pulled out a pokeball. "Sudowoodo, go!" He opened it and out came a Sudowoodo, the tall tree-like pokemon. "Bring it on!" Brock demanded.

"Crush Claw!" The burglar yelled. Zangoose jumped at Sudowoodo with glowing claws.

"Hammer Arm Sudowoodo!" Brock commanded. Sudowoodo's branch hand lit up and it swung it at Zangoose. Zangoose went flying into the Burgular holding a knife to Joy's throat and he fell back, releasing Joy, who fell into Brock's arms. "Now, Double Edge!" He yelled. Sudowoodo headbutted the burgulars and sent them straight through the roof to god knows where. "Good job!"

"Sudo!" His pokemon nodded triumphantly.

"Are you alright Nurse Joy?" Brock asked.

"Brock...you saved me." Joy said.

"It was nothing really." The gym leader said blushing.

"My hero..." Joy kissed Brock and got herself standing again. "Thank you." She bowed and ran off to the healing machines. Brock stood in the hallway, wondering if that really just happened.

Turns out, the thieves didn't steal anything and not fuss had to be made over the incident. Brock adjusted well into the pokemon caretaking environment and they started healing pokemon at twice the rate of before. With two doctors and two Chansey at work, that was to be expected. Brock hadn't said anything about the kiss and Joy would taunt him by kissing him on the cheek occasionally and winking at him when no one could see. Pewter City remained the place that it was, but Joy started looking forward to going to work with the man she admired. As summer descended, it became easier to be a Nurse Joy. At least, for the Pewter City Joy.


End file.
